The present invention relates to a separator for separating solids from a gas flow, especially solids in an ascending gas flow from a fluidized bed furnace, that contains solids and ascends in a channel delimited by multiple walls, whereby the separator comprises at least two layers of staggered trapping chutes of an essentially U-shaped cross-section, with the trapping chutes being slanted towards a wall and open against a flow direction of said gas flow and having chute-like pockets provided at the free ends of their inner flanks which guide solids separated by the trapping chutes towards the wall.
Such a separator has been proposed in the German patent application P 36 40 377.6-41, filed Nov. 26, 1986, in which the lower ends of the trapping chutes, which are adjacent to the walls, end in a common collecting or combining funnel or end at the wall. The distributing funnel may be equipped with a downwardly extending recirculating channel. However, the effectiveness of the separator may be reduced by by-pass currents in the recirculating arrangement for the separated solids and/or between the individual trapping chute layers. These by-pass currents may be generated by pressure gradients above the layers of trapping chutes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a separator of the aforementioned kind in which the removal of the separated dust is improved.